A Fine Line Between
by justagirl8225
Summary: When Lita is fired, Bischoff proposes an alternative. Starts: 11-17-03.


**A Fine Line Between**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing you recognize.

**Spoilers: **Pretty much altering events from 11-17-03 and beyond.

**Summary: **When Lita is fired on November 17, 2003: Bischoff proposes an alternative.

**Rating: **T for language and twisted humor.

**Notes: **So, I've got stories that need to be updated .. And stories that have been put on hold .. But I just had to start a new one.. So, I hope you still enjoy.

……….

November 17, 2003- Beaumont, Texas

Following her -stellar- intergender match against Eric Bischoff and Molly Holly, Lita stormed through the navy blue curtains. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was certain she had run into more than a few stagehands as she sulked backstage. When she had first seen Matt Hardy that night, she had felt elated. There were no words to possibly describe the range of emotions she felt just at the sight of her long time boyfriend. Well, to be more precise, her former boyfriend. It wasn't enough that her job was on the line, but unbeknownst to her .. Her relationship had also been on the line. Or perhaps it already had been over, and she was just the last to find out. A melancholy sigh escaped her parted lips, hands reaching up to wipe away tears as she found a corner in one of the many hallways.

To say she was hurt, didn't begin to describe it.

She buried her face in her hands, barely able to register the many voices that weren't far off. In some, she could hear concern, maybe sympathy and perhaps some pity. In others, she could distinguish the all business attitude that reigned above anything .. And in others she could sense apathy. Whatever the case, it mattered not to her .. She just wanted to get out of there as soon as she possibly could. Lita never expected a body to be in her way .. And she certainly didn't expect Christian. His eyes shone with an unexpected sympathy .. Especially given that he had just fought on the side of the man that was partly responsible for her current un-employment. Still, he reached a hand out to the redhead, and for reasons she didn't know…she accepted.

"I just-"

"Why are you doing this…?" She asked brokenly before he could finish, removing her hand from his the moment she was on her feet. "You're on _his _side."

The blonde Canadian let out a short sigh, "But you're my friend and-"

Lita let out a bitter laugh, "Friend…? Please Christian. You and I aren't exactly what I would call friends."

"Which is why I'm here." Christian explained shortly, "I've been a jerk to you in the past, but I want to make up for it…"

Hazel eyes grew suspicious, the redhead wiping away a tear. "How?"

"Well, you know how we all have those favors from Bischoff…?"

Hesitantly, she nodded. "So?"

"I'm gonna get you your job back."

"That's really nice of you and all. . But it's not necessary." Lita raked a hand through her hair, her arms banding around her. "I'll just put in a call to Heyman or something and go to Smackdown."

"But you shouldn't have to leave." Christian persisted, resting a hand tentatively on her shoulder. "Which is why I want to do this for you…"

Lita shook her head, a broken smile forming . "Thanks, but no thanks…Christian, I don't want you to risk your own job for me."

"But I wouldn't be.." Christian shrugged, the two standing opposite one another in the hallway. "Bischoff owes his team a favor…and he didn't give any pretenses for that favor."

The redhead opened her mouth to refuse again, but before she could do that…they were joined by another body.

"As altruistic as this gesture is…" Bischoff smiled smugly to the two. "I'm afraid, the answer is .. No."

The blonde man bristled, "What do you mean no? You said earlier that we all get a favor, and I'm using that favor to-"

"No." Bischoff stated again, his eyes falling solely on the redheaded Diva. "You see Li-ta.. If you really want to keep your job? You'll accompany me in my office .. Now."

Lita raised a brow, growing on the defensive. "And just why would I want to do that?"

"Because you're contract hasn't been terminated officially…" Bischoff shrugged, making an open gesture with his hands. "And I have a deal for you…that is if you really want to stay on RAW. Who knows…? You _could _be the women's champion again." A cocky smirk formed, "How long has it been since you've held that title?"

The redhead bristled, not at all liking the condescending attitude but…Bischoff had a point. The _real _women's division was on RAW. On Smackdown, she would be reduced to just another piece of T & A.

"Fine…" She stated after a moment, "But I still reserve every right to walk out."

Again, Bischoff shrugged. "And what makes you so confident you'll have a job on Smackdown…? Heyman and I may not see eye to eye, but that doesn't mean I can't pull strings."

The redhead glared shortly, but before she left .. Her eyes fell back to Christian. "I appreciate what you wanted to do…thanks." A tiny smile formed at the corners of her mouth, Lita lifting her hand in a wave before she exited the hallway behind Bischoff.

And for his part, Christian could only wonder as to what conditions Bischoff had in mind in order for Lita to keep her place on the RAW roster. The blonde Canadian had a sinking feeling that whatever it was .. It wouldn't be good.

……….

Lita fidgeted on the leather couch in Bischoff's appointed office for the evening. Her stance remained guarded, the redheaded Diva ever suspicious of Bischoff's intentions. It was no lie that she and the RAW GM never saw eye to eye .. He had made that clear in April when he had fired her the first time. Thankfully, Stone Cold had been around .. And that had saved her job that time. But, thanks to the work of Team Bischoff --most notably that of Evolution's Randy Orton-- Stone Cold was gone. And Bischoff had been instrumental in getting her fired tonight .. So why in the world was he trying to save her job now…? Did he honestly care…or was there something deeper than that?

"Just…sit tight for a moment." Bischoff re-assured with a condescending smile. "Our company should be arriving shortly."

Lita could only remain silent, not wanting to even think of who this company could be.

"Now, before they arrive .. Let me just explain two things to you." Bischoff sat back in his desk chair, kicking his feet up on the wooden top. "This offer I'm about to make…? This is your _last _chance. There will be no negotiating, there will be no bargaining and there will be no counter offers. Either you take it, or you can walk out of this arena as a _former _employee of the WWE. " He paused, to assure that his words had sunk in, then he crossed his arms over his chest. "If you take this offer, you walk out of this arena as an employee, as a WWE Diva .. And as a woman who has a chance to become the Women's Champion."

"So-"

"Bischoff.." The door to the office opened, Randy Orton promptly entering. "I need a word with you about this favor you're granting." He paused, as if to say more, his palms resting flat on the desktop surface .. But shortly, his eyes fell on the redheaded Diva, lingering long enough to make her uncomfortable before they returned to the RAW GM.

"I want Van Dam at the next pay-per-view. That intercontinental belt _belongs _around _my _waist."

Bischoff raised an eyebrow, his feet swinging down, a few papers shuffled before him. "Done.." He smiled approvingly to the youngest member of Evolution. "In fact…? Consider it signed as of tonight. Anything for the man who put Stone Cold in his place."

From the couch, Lita muttered choice words under breath.

Randy grinned confidently, "I guarantee that title is coming to Evolution. I am going to put Rob Van Dam down…just like I put HBK down at Survivor Series."

Bischoff sat back in his chair again, "I don't doubt that .. Look at you, you're a third generation superstar, this business is in your blood .. You were born to wear title gold and I for one can not wait to shake your hand when you beat Van Dam."

Randy tilted his chin, arrogance radiating from his form. "I know."

Bischoff nodded shortly, "Could you please though…? I have a bit of…unfinished business to attend to."

Both men's eyes fell on the redhead, the Diva shifting uncomfortably under their combined gaze.

Randy nodded in turn, a wink sent to the redheaded woman before he exited the office.

"Arrogant, cocky .. Jerk." Lita muttered as the door was shut, "Thinks he's _so _much better than the rest of us, when he's not."

"Let's get back to business, shall we?" Bischoff averted the redhead's attention back to him. "We'll discuss the terms of your staying on as a Diva .."

Lita nodded tentatively, "That'd be nice."

Bischoff nodded in turn, a pen poised in his hand. "Now, you'll still retain your regular duties .. The photo shoots, appearances and all that.. But you'll find yourself in different company. After the heartbreaking disaster earlier .. I feel that you should be as far from Matt Hardy as possible. Especially since he'll be on RAW full time from now on."

"How considerate of you…"

"And that you need to be protected." Bischoff ignored the glare from the redhead, continuing on undaunted. "You'll also be expected to valet once in awhile, and perhaps do some inter-gender matches…nothing like tonight of course .. Your job will be secure."

Hesitantly, the redhead nodded. "So, just what am I going to be doing…?"

He pushed back from the desk, gesturing to the door. "Why don't we take a walk."

Lita raised a brow in suspicion, but got up from the couch none the less. "Where are we going…?"

Bischoff shrugged nonchalantly, "To meet your tag team partner…"

….

The walk through the hallways was silent, the redhead could feel the questioning gazes upon her as she followed silently behind Bischoff. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Chris Jericho .. The redhead presuming he was searching for a fellow blonde Canadian in Trish Stratus. But, she couldn't stop to chit chat .. And so, she kept walking. She was in a fog, her mind still reeling from the sudden loss of both her job and her relationship .. And then the change of heart by Bischoff. She wondered where they were heading, but as she found out .. The redhead couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach as hazel eyes fell on the nametag gleaming on the locker room door.

"We've got Goldberg at the end of the night…" Triple H's booming voice was just audible to the two in the hallway. "And it's a handicap match, so we all know what we need to do. We put an end to Goldberg tonight…and then at the next pay-per-view I _will _reclaim what is rightfully _mine._"

"You said it Champ." Flair could be heard next, "Tonight we show the world what Evolution is all about."

"Let's go in.." Bischoff smiled again to the redhead, knocking abruptly before he pushed the door open. "Gentlemen…I hope we aren't interrupting…"

Triple H's eyes fell first to Bischoff. "Well we were just going over-" He cut himself off as he noted the Diva. "Lita…how nice to see you."

"Always a pleasure.." The redhead stated tartly.

"Gentlemen, I just wanted to introduce you to your newest member…" He gestured to the redhead. "You see .. After tonight's _unfortunate _loss, I thought to myself, self? What can I do to make this up to Lita?"

Two sets of hazel eyes widened in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding." Lita and Triple H stated in unison.

"You want _her _to join _us_…?_"_

"I am _not _joining _them._" Lita's eyes narrowed in disgust. "I'll walk out before I-"

"Why don't I explain something to both of you.." Bischoff interrupted before Triple H could retort. "Lita, you don't have a choice. You walk out of this arena and you will be flipping burgers because I can guarantee you will not work for the WWE as long as I'm around."

The redheaded woman scowled, turning her back on both Bischoff, Triple H and a leering pair of blue eyes.

"Triple H…" Bischoff set a hand on the man's shoulder. "I've noticed something .. Evolution doesn't have any gold right now." He shrugged, waiting for the first part of his statement to sink in. "Just think of it .. Flair and Batista there could hold the tag-team titles .. We both know that Orton will make short work of Van Dam to gain the Intercontinental belt .. and you…? You just don't look right without the World Heavyweight title."

"Your point?"

"With Lita here..you have a very _high _chance of Evolution holding every title belt on RAW." Bischoff waited again, for that part to sink in. "Just picture it .. All the gold in one place."

Triple H pondered that thought, his eyes flicking between Bischoff and the redheaded Diva. After a moment, he turned to his fellow Evolution members.

"Well…?"

Flair openly nodded his approval, the 16 time heavyweight champion always holding a soft spot for his fellow North Carolinian. Even though he couldn't show it openly .. He was proud of what she had accomplished. Batista was next, an imperceptible shrug of his shoulders and a curt nod. Orton, however, seemed to take the longest of the three to decide.

"Well?" Triple H prompted, Orton's eyes trained solely on one person. "What do you say Orton? In or out?"

A smile played at the corners of his mouth, Evolution's youngest member licking his lips before he voiced his vote.

"In."

"Well, if that's all settled.." Bischoff clapped his hands together, sending a look to the redhead. "I'll leave you to get acquainted with your new team-mates .. And I'll have a stagehand sent over with your bags." He waved shortly to the occupants of the locker room. "Gentlemen? Best of luck out there."

The soft click of the door closing, echoed in the redhead's ears as she stood at the entry way to the locker room. She had yet to take a step forward, Lita growing increasingly uncomfortable in their presence. It had just been last week, after all, that Hunter and Friends had taken it upon themselves to degrade her in the ring. But, in spite of that, she squared her shoulders; squelching down the overwhelming feeling of fear and disgust that their mere presence brought. She felt sick to her stomach when she took that first step forward .. Inwardly kissing her past and her life goodbye. But, as she joined the four men, she made a vow to herself. She would not, under any circumstances, bow to Evolution.

She might be with them, but that didn't mean she had to become one of them.


End file.
